A 3rd Chance At Love
by NyxUlvaCe
Summary: After the events of Apocalypse, he starts a new life with Charles and the X-men. A Katrina friend from the past comes back in Erik's Life. Will he or she take a Leap of Faith (yes i went there) or will they run away at "A 3rd Chance At Love"?
1. Chapter 1

Bold Italic- Telepathic talking

Mother Nature did not want to be nice to the world and decided that it was time for a storm. However, there are stories that say that Mother Nature leads lost souls back to the ones they are meant to be with, a soulmate of sorts. This storm was leading a pair of souls that had been lost for a long time, and Mother Nature wants to see them back together once more.

(Katrina's POV)

"Great! Rain!" I thought to myself as I drove to my job interview which was at the Xavier School For Gifted Children. I knew of Professor Xavier because of the papers I had read and the fact he knew my Erik because I saw them on TV together. I was about to pull into the school in the hopes of landing the teaching position and just maybe getting to see my Erik again. I knew that Erik was a person who did not like to stay in the same place for very long: I just prayed that I would get to see him and tell him I was sorry I never went looking for him.

(Erik's POV)

"Sometimes I wonder, my old friend, why I decided to stay here," I said as I looked over to Charles.

Charles just looked at me, "Well, my old friend, you are a great judge of character sometimes and I would like help finding good teachers for the children. Also, I think you will want to stay and meet this person who is applying for the teaching job."

With that, I raised a brow at him and said, "What are you up to Charles? You are trying to act like a sly fox." As I watched him, I could tell he was hiding something. I thought to myself, "Why does he want me to meet this person? And what does it have to do with me?"

I watched Charles carefully pick up his tea and speak, "I do not know what you are talking about old friend. Can't I surprise you for once," once he was finished speaking, I watched him take a sip as if nothing was wrong.

"Du bist voller Scheiße Charles (You're full of Shit Charles)," I cursed at him in German. I took a quick drink of my tea before switching back to English, "I know you are up to something." I knew he was not going to say anything to me and he knew it would drive me crazy.

Charles broke my train of thought when he spoke once more, "Ah, she is here! Erik be a good man and go make some fresh tea for our guest. I believe she will need it." I sat my cup down and looked out the window to see a car pull up to the school in the pouring rain. "Alright fine! Do not think for one moment that I will being doing this for everyone Charles," I huffed as I turned from the window and walked out of the office towards the kitchen. I heard Charles call for Peter, the silver haired speedster to get a towel for the woman who was about to come inside. The kid gave me a look before dashing off and quickly reappearing at the door of the mansion with a towel in his arms. Just like Charles, I had a feeling that Peter was also hiding something, because even after the battle I would catch the kid watching me. I shook my head a few times before entering the kitchen and said to myself, "Ah who cares. Best get to work on that damn tea."

(Katrina's POV)

I sat in the car for a moment before grabbing my bag and running for the front door. When I got to the door I was soaked and swearing in German, "Grad hasse ich diesen verfickten Regen (I hate this fucking rain right now)." I took a quick moment to fix myself up before the door was opened to show a silver haired young man holding a towel in his arms. "You people will start to think you are crazy if you are talking to yourself…" the young man said before a woman who was all blue come up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head, "PETER!" she yelled.

"What?" Peter said as he handed me the towel as I walked into the house, which was huge compared to my place. "It's alright…Young people these days do not think before they act, and I can tell by his power that he has a hard time controlling it. Thank you for the towel." With that I started to dry off until I heard a motorized wheelchair come up behind us.

"Ms. Shafir has a point. Certain parts of the human body do work faster than normal for Peter. However, Peter you do need to think before you act because you do not know how a person will react.

Would you mind showing us, Ms. Shafir, what you can do?" I watched the woman who was blue nudge him and give him a look, "Oh how rude of me! Let us get you out of those wet clothes. Raven will get you something to wear. I would hate to have my soon to be teacher get a cold on our watch."

I looked at him, "I know it is a bit rude to ask someone that before you know them Mr. Xavier, and forgive me for saying this, but it makes you look like an ass." I heard Raven try not to laugh before walking away gracefully to her room to get clothes for me. "However, if you want to see what I can do I would like to do so somewhere safe because one of my powers is quite explosive."

He looked at me with a smile, "You remind me of an old friend that we both know." I raised a eyebrow before speaking, "Let me guess. Does this old friend happen to be Erik Lehnsherr. But you already knew that did you not Mr. Xavier?" I took a deep breath as my power started to burn the contact lenses I was wearing. "Was this is the only reason you called me here Mr. Xavier?" Mr. Xavier looked at me and could tell I was not happy that this was one reason he wanted to hire me. However, my anger disappeared when I heard a voice I had not heard in a very long time.

"Charles what on earth….Katrina?" I looked at him and he looked at me. He dropped the tea from the shock of seeing me but the tea did not hit the floor because Peter grabbed the cup and stood there, holding it and waiting. "Erik…" I questioned as I walked over to him. However, I was too scared to touch him and look at him because I did not go looking for him.

(Charles POV)

I thought to myself, "Oh thank the lord Erik came in when he did. I swear I thought I was going to be in trouble." I watched them interact with each other before talking to Erik, "Do you like your surprise my old friend?"

Erik spoke back to me, "Yes, I do and you are still in trouble."

I stared at him for a moment before laughing, "Alright old friend." My tone changed when I told Erik the rest, "You may want to be careful with your friend here, she has been through trials and pain, just like you. She is scared of what you will think of her because she was hiding her powers and wasn't looking for you."

(Erik's POV)

I took what Charles told me and looked back down at Katrina who was still not looking at me. I took her face in my hands and placed my forehead to hers as I said," Wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst, mein Licht (How I have missed you, my light)." She opened her eyes and I noticed they had changed since I last saw her. I remembered that we both had the same powers and then the other powers must have come later with age. Then it hit me; she'd had to hide her powers because of me: She feared for her life because of who I became. "Katrina I do not hate you for hiding your powers. I am upset with myself: I caused you pain because of a mistake I made. Can you forgive me?

(Katrina's POV)

I placed my hands on his face, "Erik, I may not agree with the way you went about things but I do understand why you did what you did.. I am ashamed that I never came to find and protect you as you tried to protect me while we were in the camp with Shaw. I am glad the fucking bastard is dead.

Yes, I had to hide who I am: If they found out I could do the same as you I was scared that they would hurt me, blame me, and I was just getting into school. Therefore, I chose to hide who I really was. Nonetheless, you were still Mein Licht (my light) when I hit dark times in my life. I knew that you knew Mr. Xavier because I saw you two on TV. I could have gone to ask him to find you but I was scared of what you would think of me and how I could not protect our other child." I started to cry thinking about the other child who died in my arms after I gave birth.

Erik wiped my eyes and then I heard him said, "Es ist in Ordnung mein Licht (It is alright my light). Let us talk with everyone in private. This story is not for the young ones" I nodded to him as Raven came down the stairs with some clothes and grabbed me by the arm to lead me away from Mr. Xavier, Erik and Peter who had worried looks on their faces. I heard Erik curse and punch the wall as I walked away. Raven led me to a empty room so I could get dressed in private. She shut the door as she left the room. I walked around the room before I sat on the bed wondering if I would be strong enough to tell mine and Erik's story to the others…


	2. Chapter 2

(Katrina's POV)

I was deep in thought as I sat on the bed. However, I just shook my head as I got up and headed into the bathroom to get changed. After what felt like about 5 minutes I came out dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black gym pants. I said to myself, "Here I go," and went to open the door: I thought I was going to see Raven standing there waiting to take me downstairs but to my surprise, it was Erik.

All I could say was his name, "Erik." It felt weird to see him again after so long. Nonetheless, I was happy to finally be able to see him. After a few minutes Erik spoke, "I thought I would walk you back to Charles's office." I could tell that Erik still felt a bit out of place and unsure what to say to me. Therefore, I took it upon myself to break the ice.

"I have missed you, Erik. You have grown into a handsome man. I am still sorry I…"

That is when Erik placed a finger on my lips to stop me from talking. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should have found you, but I was blinded by rage and failed you. Can you forgive me?" he said.

I shook my head and watched as the light went out of his eyes as he started to turn away, "There's nothing to forgive, Eric," I said as I grabbed his arm, "but if you insist: Yes, I forgive you. It is time to move on." I looked down at his hand and saw where a wedding band had been, "I take it you got married."

I watched Erik look down to his hand that used to have his wedding band on it, "Yes I did. After what I did in Washington, I fled to Poland. I meet a woman who accepted me and a year later she gave birth to our child Nina. However, ten years later at the plant where I was working there was an accident: I used my powers to save someone. Nonetheless, they called the Militia to take me in when I got home.

"I was going to go with them to save my family, however, Nina used her powers over animals to try and stop them because she didn't want me to leave. The Militia got scared as the birds attacked them. In the chaos, they accidentally killed my family. I retaliated by murdering them and then I went to the plant to kill the…" Erik started to cry.

I brought up my hand up to wipe his tears away and placed my finger on his lips as he used to do to me, "Shhhh I think I understand what happened after that. You were in pain so you ended up with a mad man." Erik's eyes widened in surprise, "You should know: I went to Auschwitz to pay my respects to our families. However, I saw it destroyed in front of my eyes." I took a deep breath before speaking again, "Was it you who destroyed the camp?"

Erik nodded his head as he tried to look away from me. However, I stopped him by placing my hands on either side of his face and staring straight into his eyes, "I see I have much to learn about the power we share. I would like you to show me how to control that power."

Erik just stared at me before taking my hands in his and holding them, "I will try my best but I would like Charles to help you as well."

I cocked my head to the side for a moment, "Hmm…Alright. I think I can deal with that." With that, I dragged him by the hand back to the professor's office. I smiled slightly as a childhood memory surfaced: I used to drag him around just like this as a kid.

(Erik's POV)

I was shocked that I told Katrina about my family, but even back then, during our dark times, I could tell her anything. However, what shocked me, even more, was when she told me she was at Auschwitz the day I destroyed it, and then asked me to teach her. If I was going to teach her, I would want Charles to help and that was what I told her.

It feels so surreal to have her back in my life after all that has happened. I just hope that I can prove myself to her. I started to laugh as she pulled me along toward Charles's office.

Katrina turned around a bit, "What?"

I smiled a bit at both my childhood friend and the memory, "Nothing really. Just this." I nodded at our joined hands, "I was just remembering back when we were kids, and you used to drag me all around Auschwitz, trying to brighten up the day in that dark place."

That is when she smiled, "I know and you let me do it all the time."

"Yes, I know. You were the only light I had when my mother was taken from me."

She squeezed my hand and spoke in a gentle voice that I have not heard in a long time, "Erik you were also my only light in that dark place. You made me feel free. Now it is time to tell our story to be truly free of the past."

"You are right," I said as I squeezed her hand back a moment before walking into Charles's office. When we walked in Charles was near the fireplace waiting for us, and Raven was standing in the corner.

I watched Katrina walk towards a chair: I held it as she sat down. Then I took a seat next to her.

Charles smiled at her, "Now my dear let us begin."

(Katrina's POV)

I looked at Charles for a moment before speaking, "Alright. However, I would like you to use your powers so as I tell the story you can see what happened."

Charles nodded his head, "When you are ready my dear."

I took a deep breath before speaking once more, "I was just 13 years old when I was forced to go to Auschwitz with my parents, both of them were mutants. My mother had power over the earth while my father had the power of fire. I ended up with the power over metal, which is of the earth and the then later on developed kinetic energy, which is like fire. Well, it was during my first year there that Shaw found out about my power over metal. He would experiment on me." Images of what Shaw did to my younger self appeared to everyone who was in the room.

"Then when I turned 14 I met another person who had the same powers as me," then a young Erik appeared before them, meeting a young Katrina. "Shaw was enthralled with us when he learned we shared the same power: He started to experiment on us together to see how our powers worked with each other. Then he thought that me and Eric having a baby together was absolutely brilliant: He hoped it would be powerful like us. He made us have sex at the age of 14."

Now images of Erik and young me being forced to have sex showed to those present. "Months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." They watched as Shaw took our baby from me and tested its blood to see it if was going to be a mutant. The next few minutes were fraught with tension as they waited to hear the news. When Shaw told me the baby died I broke down, "I knew Shaw killed my baby when she did not show the X gene in her body. When he told me about my baby, I swear I could feel something building up inside of me."

Charles took a break from projecting the images from my head and handed me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my eyes, "Thank you." Charles then spoke calmly, "You are welcome my dear. However, I think that may have been your other power trying to manifest. Sometimes our powers manifest for the first time when we are scared, stressed or when we are angry. That is something you and Erik have in common." Erik just huffed and I laughed, "I guess you are right. Anyway back to the story."

At the Professor's nod, I continued, "Erik tried to cheer me up, and he always brightened up my days in that dark place. I swear Shaw could suck the fun out of chocolate: Whenever he entered a room, all the happiness went away every time he came in. Nonetheless, Shaw wanted me and Erik to try again to make a baby. Six Months later, after Shaw got me healthy again, we were once again forced to have sex. However, a month after we learned I was pregnant again we were liberated from the camp. Erik and I were separated during that time. I was a scared and pregnant 15-year-old girl who was separated from the only person I cared about. I was taken to an orphanage and 8 months later, after I'd just turned 16, I ended up in a hospital." They saw younger Katrina give birth once more to another baby girl who also died.

"The nurse asked me to name her so she could be buried with a name. Therefore, I told them the name of Erik's mother and my last name. When I healed, I was taken back to the orphanage. Months later another family of mutants took me in. One happened to be the man who made my contacts for me when my powers fully manifested when I turned 17. From there I went to college and got my degrees. During my time in college, I tried to find Erik, but could never find him: You know the rest." My hands were shaking from the stress of telling our story and the memories the story invoked: I started to make the things in the room that were made of metal shake. Erik lightly touched my hand and that made the shaking stop. He wiped away my tears.

"Thank you Erik, and thank you, Professor, for helping me," I said, still shaken from telling the story from a time in my life I tried not to think about at all.

"I now understand both of your pasts. And do call me Charles," he said with a smile on his face. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes, Peter?"

I watched Peter open the door, "Professor, there is a man here to see Ms. Shafir. He says he knows her." I started to think about who could know that I came here. Then it hit me, "Peter, does this man have brown hair, burning red eyes and speak with a Cajun accent?"

Peter nodded his head and then Erik spoke, "You know this man?"

"Sadly yes, I do," I groaned.

"Bring him here," Charles said and with that, Peter dashed off and brought the man into the room. Peter was grinning when he saw the man sway a bit and then yelled, "Merda! (Shit!)"

I got up and glared at him, "What are you doing here Remy?"

The man just stared and held his hand over his heart, "Aw don't be like that mère (mother)."

Charles looked shocked while Erik looked confused. That is when Charles spoke, "Did he just call you mother?" I saw Erik look between Remy and me. I took a deep breath and looked at them both, "Yes, he did."

"Why?" Erik asked me.

"That's because he is my son…"


	3. Chapter 3

(Remy's POV)

I stand at the door, trusting the people who live here will let me in when I tell them who I'm here to see. I am brought out of my thoughts when the door is opened and a young man with white hair speaks, "Can I help you man?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see Ms. Shafir. I know her."

The young man looks me over for a moment before dashing off, and then a few seconds later he's back, placing a hand behind my head.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"I'm doing this so you don't get WHIPLASH," the young man said before dashing off, with me in tow. The next thing I know I'm in an office with my mother, Thee Erik Lehnsherr, a man in a wheelchair, and a woman who was scaly blue, who I remember is named Mystique. I sway back and forth for a moment before cursing as the young man dashes off with a grin on his face.

My mother glares at me and yells as I cringe, "What are you doing here Remy?"

I just stare and hold my hand over my heart, "Aw don't be like that mère (mother)."

The man in the wheelchair looks shocked who I could tell to be Charles Xavier the person who ran this place, while Erik looks confused. The man in the wheelchair spoke, "Did he just call you mother?" I see Erik look between me and my mother.

I thought to myself, " _The research i did before coming here paid off."_

My mother takes a deep breath and looks at them both, "Yes he did."

"You're the Erik my mother has spoken about. I knew who you were when I came into the room. You have also been on T.V., and I can see the tattoo on your arm. Therefore, that is how I know who you are."

"Remy!" My mother said angrily, "what have I taught you about being rude and blunt all the time? But, to clarify, yes, he is the Erik I have talked about in the past," my mother said as she looked at Erik with compassionate eyes.

I can tell that my mother still cares for him, so I walk right up to him, and say in all seriousness, "You hurt my mère (mother) I. Will. Kill. You. Do you understand, my friend?"

"REMY!," my mother yelled as she grabbed my ear.

"Ow…Ow…Ow. Mère (mother)!" Meanwhile the man in the wheelchair, and Mystique were laughing hard enough to be nearly doubled over: Erik was standing there, looking slightly shocked by what I'd said.

(Katrina's POV)

"I'm so embarrassed," I said as I hung my head and shook it. I heard Charles and Raven laughing. "Not funny you two," I said as I shot a glare their way. Raven eventually stopped laughing, but Charles continued, only harder this time. So, with a flick of my wrist I made a piece of metal hit him in the back of the head.

"Bloody Hell Woman," he yelled as he rubbed where he'd been hit.

I turned to see Erik trying not to laugh: I sent him a small smile to thank him for his efforts. I turned back to Charles who was glaring at me "What? I did nothing Charles," I said, trying my best to look innocent. I could feel my son's eyes on me. I knew my son was thinking, "Liar, liar pants on fire." while Charles opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then closed it again, like he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"You're going to be insufferable at times aren't you my dear?" He asked.

I studied Charles for a moment before giving him the biggest grin I could muster, "You have no idea Charles. However, if you can deal with Erik, you can deal with me and my son. So, yeah." Charles just shook his head once more. I then twirled around and strolled over to Erik, who had a slight grin on his face.

"It seems, Katrina, that you are going to do just fine here." I watched as Erik turned towards Charles before speaking once more, "I will be staying Charles."

"Excellent my old friend! Your room is still the same," I heard Charles say as Erik turned back to face me.

"Okay. Now that that is taken care of: I'm sorry about that Erik. Remy is very protective of me. Sometimes we're far too much alike," I said to him.

Erik acknowledged what I said by nodding, "It's alright Katrina. I'm still shocked to find out you have a son. Did you…," I held up my hand to stop him.

"No Erik. I haven't. The fact he tried to rob me once is what made up my mind. I adopted Remy when no one wanted him, I gave him the chance to have a family." I raised my brow at Erik, "What if I had someone? Are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous," Erik said with a hint of malice to his tone.

I felt a little guilty for teasing him, so I apologized, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it Erik. We used to tease each other often when others weren't around at the camp,"

Erik observed my reaction, and gently touched my face, "I'm sorry Katrina. I have grown bitter over the years. I tend to forget the good times I've had: I tried to bury it. But after what happened to my family, it was all brought back to the surface."

I placed my hand on his, "Erik… As I said just a while ago, I forgive you. Now, let's put everything that happened behind us and live our lives with a new light." Erik dropped his hand to his side as he nodded in understanding.

"Great! Now that everyone is calm, I would like to see Ms. Shafir's powers in action. Oh, yes! Welcome to the school Ms. Shafir," Charles said to me.

"Thank you Charles, or should I call you Professor?" I asked him.

"Charles is fine dear."

"Then you call me Katrina or Kat," Charles nodded his head slightly.

Then I turned to face my son, who had a grin on his face. "Oh my, I'm going to like this. You ready for this mère (mother)?"

"Oh Remy, my son, just because I haven't used my powers a lot doesn't mean I don't know how to use them." I waved my hand and two metal poles floated out of my bag and landed in my hand, and Remy tossed me a deck of cards, "Thank you."

Erik touched my shoulder, "I would like to talk to you later Katrina."

"I would like that," I said with a smile meant just for him.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's take this somewhere else," Charles interjected as he rolled by everyone. He lead us to an elevator which took us under the school.

I looked around as we exited the elevator, "Huh, not a bad set-up here, Charles," I expressed with excitement.

"Why thank you Katrina," Charles finished saying right as a man covered head to toe in blue fur came into the room. "Ah! Hank just in time. Katrina, Remy, this is Hank McCoy, commonly known as Beast. He is a professor here as well. Hank, this is Ms. Shafir and her son Remy. She will be working here from now on."

"Welcome to the family. Like the Professor said, my codename is Beast, Raven's name is Mystique, and Charles is Professor X, or just Professor. Do either of you have names so I can put your name on file?" Hank asked me and my son.

We both looked at each other before taking turns, "Polaris," I said.

Then my son said, "Gambit."

"Alright then," Hank said as I watched him walk right up to the control panel and start up whatever this room was called. Then Charles spoke in my head, " _It's called the Danger Room. A place for the X-Men to train."_

I thought back to him _, "Thank you Charles."_

" _Welcome my dear,"_ he said right as the room started to change. My son and I walked into the middle of the room: I closed my eyes for a moment before I felt a card fly by my face. My son had thrown a charged card at me. I was able to roll out of the way right as it exploded. "You want to play like that Remy?" My son just grinned at me, "Two can play this game, son."

My hand started to glow as I reached for the pack of cards and pulled a few out. Once I touched them, they floated up in the air, then with a flick of the wrist, I sent them flying at my son who ran off. "Missed me mère (mother)," he said as he came at him, before trying to use his Bo staff on me. I used my free hand to make my own Bo staff block his attack for a moment before he kicked me back. I called my staff to me and spun it around. "Come on then," I growled.

Remy focused his kinetic energy through the Bo staff to send a shockwave that sent me flat on my ass. My son was laughing at me, "Son of a Bitch. That's it you little Shit!" Before he could react, I did the same to him. While he was falling, I used my magnetic power to take his staff from him and throw it away: He landed on the ground with a thud. That is when I dropped my staff and ran towards him. He just managed to get up in time to block my right hook. "Looks like you still got it mère (mother)," he said as he danced away.

(Erik's POV)

I watched as Katrina and her son went at it. She still had the grace she had back then when she fought the guards in the camp when they were sent to test her powers. I couldn't help but laugh when she fell on her ass, but then she got pissed off.

"So Charles, what do you think of them?" I asked.

"I am surprised Katrina still has so much control, even though she hasn't used her powers in a long time. Her son has great control as well. When they fight together it's like they are one. Katrina has grace when she fights, it's almost like a dance," he said.

"Yes," I said as I nodded, "Katrina has always had grace when she fought. Even back then she made it like a dance if she could. However, she is only using half her power because she doesn't want to hurt her son too badly. That is why she is holding back slightly; If she is as strong as me she could hurt him."

"I noticed that as well. She will be training on that. However, you will take good care of her. I know you will Erik," Charles said with a gentle voice. I could tell he had told Hank mentally to stop the danger room. I watched as it powered down, leaving Katrina leaning over her son, with her staff to his neck while his hand held a charged card.

When they finally noticed that the room was powered down Remy powered down his card while Katrina pulled her staff away and held her hand out to him. Remy took it and Katrina pulled him up, "I liked that Mère (mother)," I heard him say to Katrina while she laughed and smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I liked it as well," she added. It was the first time in a very long time that I had seen or heard that beautiful smile and laugh.

I thought to myself, " _Maybe…being here will do me good."_


	4. Chapter 4

*AN*Hello everyone, I still live. Hehe.  
Well, I will get straight to the point, I am sorry that I have been taking so long to get you all the next update. Like I said before I like to write everything down on paper sometimes and that is one reason why I take long. One other reason is the same as everyone else my mood to write can go out the window. I also have to start looking for a job. however, I will finish the stories even when I get a job because this is a nice way for me to relax and have fun. so thank you for sticking with me.

Now here is the next chapter for A 3rd Chance At Love….  
Please don't forget to comment *AN*  
-

(Katrina's POV)

I was content. It felt good to use my powers again. Fighting again with my son was a way for us to bond since we had done it many times before. However, I was brought out of my thoughts when students started to file into the room. I watched my son eye some of the girls who were in the group. Therefore, like any good mother, I grabbed him by the ear again, "Ah…Mère," my son yelled.

"Now listen here, my son. I can tell many of those girls are underage. If I hear anything which sounds like you are flirting with any of them, I will personally hurt you. Do you understand?" Charles, Erik, and the others in the room were laughing.

"Oui, Remy understand Mère. Can you let Remy go now?" He pleaded as he gave me his puppy dog eyes. With that, I let him go with a sigh.

Then, I heard my son ask in a gentle tone, "Remy like to go topside please." Raven strolled over to my son with a certain kind of grace and spoke, "I will take you topside. I have to do some shopping, you can keep me company, handsome."

"Oh, Remy be honored to 'company you," I had a feeling that my son may have met his match. I smiled as I watched as his face as it lit up as he was being led out of the Danger Room by Raven.

I started to feel a little out of place with the children staring at me. However, it didn't last long because Charles spoke up, "Alright children, you can stop staring at your new teacher Ms. Shafir. Ms. Shafir will be starting in a few days, so do make her feel welcome."

"Sorry Professor. Sorry Ms. Shafir," the children said as they stood there hanging their heads.

I looked at them, "It's alright children. I understand that seeing someone new makes you want to stare. However, it is also rude. Nonetheless, I will tell you a secret." That piqued their interest, so I spoke in a soft tone, "I do the same thing." They smiled at me and that made me happy. "However, as the professor said, I am your new teacher and I hope you all can't wait to learn what I have to teach you," I said as I walked over to Erik and grabbed his hand so we could go topside as well.

(Erik's POV)

I continued to hold her hand as we headed back topside. As we got into the elevator, I started to think of the type of questions I was going to ask her when we were alone.

Once we exited the elevator, still holding each other's hands, I took the lead and we headed to my old room so we could be alone. When we got there, I was shocked that Charles had kept my room clean and the same as I had left it all those years ago. What caught my eye was the chess board in the middle of the bay window. I gestured with my hand for us to head toward the chess board. I watched as she gracefully strolled over to the chair, sat down, and made the first move.

"We haven't done this in a very long time," she expressed when she made her move.

I then made my way over to the other chair, sat down and looked at the board a moment before speaking, "Yes I know. I remember that you were the one who got me into the game," I said as I made my move.

She laughed, smiled, made her next move and spoke a few seconds later, "It seems that you have gotten better with age."

I saw a grin form on her face when she said that. "Really Katrina?" I said as I took her Pawn with my Pawn. She, in turn, took my Pawn with her Pawn. then a few moves later I took her Knight with my with my Bishop.

"Yes, I did play the age card as the kids call it today. It's because with age comes wisdom," she expressed to me.

I went to make my next move, and as I did I felt a sense of calm. A form of relaxation you could call it, just being with her again, "Katrina I just have so many questions, and yet I can't seem to bring myself to ask them. For once I just wish to relax with you and enjoy the game."

"I feel the same, Erik. Like you said, it is just good to relax and enjoy ourselves," she said with a sharp laugh that brought back memories of the two of us playing. We were only halfway done with our game when I looked up to see that she had fallen asleep. She must have been tired from traveling here, using her powers, and telling the others about our past to fall asleep during a game. Her head was resting on her shoulder, an arm draped over the arm of the chair while the other was on her stomach, and her legs were straight out. I took in the sight of her sleeping, laughed, got up from my chair, and picked her up gently.

I strolled over to my bed and placed her on it. I took her shoes off and sat them next to the bed. Then I covered her up with a blanket and was about to leave. However, before I could do so Katrina's hand reached out and grabbed my shirt.

"Please don't go, Erik," she begged and the tone in her voice made me turn around.

"I will never leave you again Katrina. I was just going to go so you could sleep in peace," I said to reassure her.

"I know, but...," she paused a moment before continuing again, "Will you lay down with me?" I saw a little blush creep across her delicate face.

I thought for a moment before realizing the truth. I fear that all the trouble I caused over the years and how she knows that I do not stay in one place for long has filled her with doubt. I can't blame her for that since it's my own fault that I have caused her so much pain. Therefore, I gently removed her hand from my shirt and held it tight in my hand, "I will be glad to…My Light." Soon after I said that I took my hand from hers so I could remove my shoes and place them beside hers. Once I was done I lifted the blanket and got comfy. When I was comfortable, I slid my arms around Katrina, and after that happened it didn't take us long to fall asleep each other's arms.


End file.
